1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction, and more particularly to a construction assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packing blocks or tetrapots are usually stacked along sea shore and used as jetty or wave breaker or sea wall. The tetrapods are randomly disposed and they can not be connected or coupled together with one another so that the strength and the rigidity of the jetty or wave breaker or sea wall are bad.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tetrapods for jetty.